1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a virtual image display apparatus and a video device unit manufacturing method that presents a video formed by an image display device or the like to an observer.
2. Related Art
As a virtual image display apparatus such as a head-mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as an HMD) which is mounted in a head portion of an observer, a device in which a liquid crystal display panel is applied to an image display device (video device) or the like is known (for example, JP-A-2014-191013, or the like). In a case where image formation is performed using the liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary that a light source such as a backlight is separately provided and a space for accommodating the light source is provided. In order to realize miniaturization in such a situation, a device having a structure that the liquid crystal display panel is pinched between two casings is known (see JP-A-2014-191013).
On the other hand, in order to satisfy a demand for further miniaturization, a technique that employs a self-luminous type video device in which a separate light source is not necessary may be considered.
However, for example, since a self-luminous type video device such as an organic EL (OLED) panel has a structure in which a light emitting source is provided in a panel substrate and a driver IC for driving, a power source element, or the like is provided therein, internal temperature easily rises. Particularly, in the case of such an organic EL, it is considered that performance degradation or life shortening becomes noticeable due to increase in internal temperature as characteristics thereof.